A hand-held device of this type is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,853,074, dated Aug. 1, 1989, and related publication EP 0 313 719 A2. In this previously known embodiment, the hand-held device comprises according to FIG. 4d a first front application edge arranged approximately mid-centrally in relation to the longitudinal central axis of the application member and a second heel application edge which is offset backwards in relation to the first application edge and formed by a rounded projection forwardly directed, which results between the bottom surface of the application member and a recess in the application member arranged directly behind the front application edge. In this known embodiment, a reference as to arrangement between the application edges and the housing of the hand-held device is not represented. It becomes evident, however, from a comparison with FIG. 1 of said printed publication that the second or rear application edge is covered by the first application edge when it is adjacent to the substrate during operation, wherein the front application edge is at a small distance above the rear application edge. As a result thereof, the view of the rear application edge is obstructed, so that an exact positioning of the film application is hardly possible or at least is impaired considerably in this known embodiment.